The Owl in the Family
by Batmarcus
Summary: AU During the Night of Owls. One of the Talons is much closer to Nightwing than any of the others. After some convincing Bruce lets this Talon join the family. Follow and see how he works with the others in the family and how this changes things between others. Featuring all the Bat Family. May also feature Cassandra Cain and Stephanie Brown later on. Mixed New 52 and old reality.


**A/N: Okay, first I find it ironic that my username is Batmarcus and after two years I am just now writing a Batman fic...anyways. This fic is based on the combination of New 52 and old reality like all Batman comics seem to be lately. Anyway to establish a few other things. This takes place during the Night of Owls story arc.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Gotham was under siege, The Court of Owls was attacking and Batman and his allies were scrambling to save the courts targets from assassination. However the simple fact was there were to many Talons for them all to be saved, but that did not stop them from trying.

All the Talons fought as hard as they could and would not go stay down without extreme cold. However while most the Talons were out and after targets one of them sat on the top of Wayne Tower staring out at the gleaming city in chaos.

He wore a modernized Talon suit. It was all black and the mask covered his whole head with the two eyes that seemed to glow dark orange in the dark and seemed to make his face look like an owls face. In addition to the usual strap of knives over his right shoulder. He was one of the only Talons with a utility belt filled with other knives and different weapons.

This Talon was special to the court their youngest of the official Talons. He had already killed his target so now the city was his he was free to cause the chaos they wanted him to. Yet he sat alone on Wayne Tower not fighting or killing anyone.

Why you may ask, because this one was different. He was not totally brain washed by the court. He just went along with the court, because it was easier than having to fight the court. He finally found the building he was looking for in the distance.

"City Hall, he'll be there protecting the Mayor," The young Talon muttered jumping off Wayne Tower and activating the paraglider wings on his suit. He gently glided towards city hall and landed on the roof in time to hear shouts.

"Mayor Hardy Deputy Mayor Kavanaugh do you have a panic room?" One voice asked

"I..I...I don't.." one voice stammered.

"There is a vault on the fourth floor," A different voice said.

"Get in there lock yourselves in and don't open the door until I say so," The first voice said.

* * *

Just as the young Talon looked over the edge two people crashed out the window and fell towards the ground. One was another Talon dressed in a less modern suit. The other was the person he had spent the greater part of the night searching for.

He was about four years older than the watching Talon with jet black hair. He was dressed in a red and black suit with a damino mask on that made his eyes seem red.

"There you are Richard, but who are you fighting?" The young Talon muttered.

"Richard Grayson the great betrayer of Gotham's heritage. My blood! My Heir! Such a waste,"

"Oh it's Cobb," The young Talon muttered as Richard shot a line that let him swing down safely while Cobb hit the ground hard and through a car. Unsurprisingly thanks to the healing that the court granted it's Talons Cobb stood up.

The young Talon dropped down and hid behind a car listening as William Cobb taunted his descendent.

"There was a reason the court woke me first you know? A reason they trust me. I am the best Richard the greatest Talon of them all," Cobb started still taunting his Great-Grandson before a cord with a knife on the end wrapped around his neck and yanked him backwards the knife digging into his throat as he was pulled off his feet and slammed into the ground.

To say the Dick was shocked would be understating things when the young Talon walked out of his hiding spot holding the line around Cobbs neck.

"Calm down William, what are you even doing here? I thought they put you on ice after Batman beat you in the maze," The young Talon said.

"You! If you have even an ounce of loyalty for the court then you should hate Richard as much as I do! With how he is disgracing himself with the costumes a gadgets thinking he and his allies are actually making a difference! " He said pulling the knife from his neck and tossing it aside.

"That is what you and the court fail to understand, I never was loyal to the court really, I just went along with what they taught because I am not stupid alone I would have no chance against the court not alone the best I could do alone is run and hide. However with this night, I see an opportunity to get out of the court and back to my family!" The young Talon said pulling off his mask.

Dick's jaw dropped in a combination of shock and slight anger at the court. Under the mask there was a young boy about a few years younger than Tim. He had fair skin, jet black hair and dark green eyes and a face that reminded Dick of his mother.

Not surprising though, because in front of him, staring down his Great-Grandfather was his little brother. Someone Dick was sure he had lost the year before he lost his parents. Not even Bruce, knew he had, had a little brother.

"Zach? Is that you?" He said.

"Of course it is, but I can explain myself later, get down!" Zach said pushing Dick away as Cobb tackled Zach.

"You are an even greater betrayer of the court than your brother and now you will die by my hand!" He shouted.

"You can't kill me Cobb, the simple fact is I'm better than you!" Zach said pushing Cobb off of himself using his feet to send Cobb over his head to land on the icy concrete. Zach jumped up and aimed a hard kick at Cobbs chest.

Cobb jumped back drew his sword in one hand and throwing knives in the other. He swung his sword and Zach ducked only to be met with several throwing knives in his chest. Cobb kicked him in the face and sent Zach flying backwards.

Zach bounced off the ground several times before stopping as he manged to flip himself up right and avoid the kick Cobb aimed at his head. Zach grabbed Cobbs leg, spun and threw him as hard as he could down into the subway and jumped after him.

Nightwing ran into the subway after them. He watched as the fight between the two Talons escalated to a level of violence that would make the Joker drool. Zach slammed Cobbs head into the stone wall, causing it to crack. Cobb retaliated by throwing Zach across the room into a large metal pole.

He slammed the back of Zach's head into it, and stabbed Zach in the shoulder. He pushed Zach towards the edge near the platform and dangeld his head over the tracks as they all heard a train coming.

"Your going to die here tonight Zachery. Your going to to die for betraying the court, but don't worry I'll be sending your big brother along after you very soon," Cobb said choking Kyle s as their wounds healed.

"You know Cobb you are a great fighter, but you talk too much," Zach said swinging his body so they both fell in front of the on coming train. Zach slammed Cobb into the wall then stabbed him in the shoulder as he fell pining Cobb to the ground.

Zach jumped up onto the platform. "You should really pay closer attention, Cobb" Zach said as the train ran Cobb over .

"It's over," Nightwing said.

"No it's not," Zach said as they saw Cobbs body begin to heal slowly. Soon enough he stood up and got onto the platform.

"You cannot kill me that way you foolish boys," He said though he sounded exhausted and Nightwing realized that the more damage they took the more tired they got.

"I knew that, just as you knew that unlike other Talons I have never been put on stasis, which means I can heal from anything except death blows, but because of that cold also has very little effect on me just takes longer to heal."

"Yes, but that is of little importance right now," Cobb said.

"No that makes all the difference in the world. See, you were not in the meeting before this attack. If you had been you would know they told us all to be careful and avoid the subway systems if you could. You see as the city became more modernized the power companies needed a way to insulate their cables. So they started packing the lines with liquid nitrogen," Zach smirked pulling out three throwing knives.

Nightwing got it immediately and smiled at his little brothers thought process.

"See, because I have never died or been put to sleep by the court all cold does for me is slow healing, but for you it's back to the grave!" Zach shouted throwing three knives into the pipe above Cobb which burst releasing white gas down onto all of them.

Zach felt the gas seeping into his body and he began to freeze as well until Nightwing put a re-breather into his mouth and he could breath again. Turning around he found Nightwing actually smiling down at him.

"I already lost you once I'm not about to lose you again," He said.

"You are both fools, you have a great legacy a destiny with the court embrace it, embrace it!" Cobb said beginning to fall over.

"You know what I have learned after working with Batman, there is no such thing as destiny our life is what we make it," Nightwing said as Cobb collapsed.

"We killed him?" Nightwing asked.

"No, he was already dead we just made the serum the court gave him to bring him back stop working," Zach said and Nightwing picked the body up and slung it over his shoulder.

"So, Richard what happens to me now?" Zach asked.

"We talk to Batman, and work from there, but first there are still more Talons to handle first," Nightwing said.

Zach smirked pulling on his Talon mask again as they both set out into Gotham leaving Cobb bound just in case.

* * *

Hours later, it was over. The fight was over, Batman and his allies had won the remaining Talons were either dead or imprisoned some had even escaped and Batman had taken down the Grandmaster of the Court. Now all those who had fought for Gotham other than commissioner Gordon, were standing on top of Wayne Tower.

In a rare moment for all, Nightwing and Batman were arguing.

"No Dick, he needs to go to jail for what he's done with the court!" Batman shouted pointing at Zach.

"That's a bit hypocritical of you isn't it Bruce?" Nightwing said

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked.

"Damian and Jason can kill and be given a second chance if they want to, but my brother can't? Why is that Bruce?" Nightwing asked.

"That's different!" Bruce shouted.

"No, it's not, at least give him a chance he's good and it would be better to have him on our side. I've seen him in action he was great. He was the courts youngest Talon, he's rough around the edge's, but he out smarted our great-Grandfather in fight. Bruce please, he's my little brother I'll make sure he stays on track," Nightwing said.

Bruce thought about it very carefully, and for a moment Nightwing thought the worst was coming.

"Fine, I will give him a chance," Bruce said walking over to Zach who was still in his Talon suit and had been cuffed, by Bruce himself though Bruce was sure he could break out at any moment if he wanted to. He hadn't, and though this was a small thing it did gain a little bit of Bruce's trust.

"Alright you listen to me, I am giving you a chance. One a few conditions," Bruce said.

"Yes sir," Zach said carefully.

"One you do not go out until I say your ready to go. You are a good fighter and tactical, but you still have several things to learn if you are going to operate in Gotham."

"Okay."

"Second, no killing and I am in charge. Do you understand these rules and will you abide by them?"

"Yes sir," Zach said.

"Then come with us, your training begins tomorrow," Bruce said walking away and he was followed by all the others except for Red Hood who approached Zach and tapped him on the shoulder.

"If you ever get sick of Bruce and his inability to do what's necessary come talk to us we would love to have you on my team," He said before heading off in the other direction as Zach watched him leave.

"Zach are you coming?" Nightwing asked.

"Yeah I'm coming!" He said running towards him wondering just what he had gotten himself involved in.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked this first chapter I will continue if people like this story. Leave a review with your thoughts. The cover of this fic is what Zach and all the Talons look like with full costumes in case you forgot. The cover will change as Zach's suit changes so you will always know what he looks like.**


End file.
